


in the ordinary way

by sanidine



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Feminization, M/M, Shame Edward Little Power Hour, Victorian Undergarments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanidine/pseuds/sanidine
Summary: Ever since the moment that Hartnell had presented him with the gift, Edward had been run through with dread(aka I look at my watch and every hour of the day is Shame Edward Little Power Hour)
Relationships: Thomas Hartnell/Lt Edward Little
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	in the ordinary way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trill_gutterbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trill_gutterbug/gifts).



> Directly inspired by trill_gutterbug, they have truly been doing the Lord's Work here 
> 
> I don't even know. They're not on the boat, so just imagine this is an AU or something, CYOA, whatever, I'm bad at historical accuracy, WHATEVER. I DON'T EVEN GO HERE.

Ever since the moment that Hartnell had presented him with the gift, Edward had been run through with dread that the undergarments would never fit to his form. Surely his every movement would rent the fabric and cause fine threads to snap - such fine things were not meant for the likes of Edward Little. Resigned to failure, he had donned the drawers with as little thought as possible to the split and how exposed it made him feel, somehow worse than being entirely nude. It would be so easy for Hartnell to slide a hand between his legs, to stroke confident fingertips over the soft white silk, and then inside to hairy, trembling thighs. Edward would take it gladly, without even a token of resistance, unable to stop his wanton moan as -

Edward was failing altogether in his attempt to not think about the possibility of that split in the drawers. His fingers fumbled as he tied the drawstring and he had to hurry to pull the chemise over his head before he became even more improperly exposed. 

With his eyes shut tight and the palms of his hands scorched and tingling with shame, Edward settled the curved neckline of the chemise over the breadth of his shoulders, fastened the two small shell buttons above his frantic heart. His fingertips skated across the simple lace that adorned the yoke of it, soft trim against the hard line of his collarbone. Then Edward was helpless, too weak to resist gazing down at himself and -

It took but an instant for Edward to realize that it was, in fact, much worse that the undergarments fit to him near perfectly.

Edward stared down at himself in the simple drape of the chemise. It reached only past his knees, leaving his ropy calves bare and exposed, and the garment was shamefully distorted in the front where he was already hard and leaking, wet, against the linen. His mind could not help but conjure images of Hartnell standing before a saleslady or seamstress to order such a thing. How he would have had to describe Edward's size and shape, and how she must have looked at him with such pity as she imagined the form of whatever unfortunately made woman the poor Hartnell had been saddled with. 

He shifted, and his bare toes curled helplessly against the wooden floor as he looked to the cheval mirror. Edward really should have dressed in complete darkness, but - having failed to have the common decency to hide himself away - he now moved his eyes to the reflection all at once, as if in hope that it would be easier to make the wound quick - a fast slice with a sharp knife, not quite so agonizing as a slow dull blade. But even as he looked he found that he could hardly spare a glance for himself, so quickly was his gaze drawn to Hartnell instead.

Their eyes met in the mirror over the reflection of one of Edward's unseemingly broad shoulder, and for that second Edward saw himself in the intensity and heat of Hartnell's eyes. Not as he knew he actually looked - too coarse, unevenly flushed, foolish and desperate - but as Hartnell saw him. Bright instead of dull, something to be treasured, someone -

"Lovely." Hartnell said. 

He was standing close enough behind Edward that he could have reached out and touched him. And when Edward turned to meet his eyes in person rather than in the mirror glass, that was exactly what he did.


End file.
